You're Beautiful
by KayKayBritt
Summary: Quinn and Sam are fighting because he doesn't sing a lot in Glee Club. But Sam has a plan to win her over. It can be summed up into three words. Roses, Notes, & Singing. Please R&R!


Sam had no idea what he had gotten himself into. One moment Quinn was perfectly content with him not singing a lot in Glee Club, but now she had such a giant problem with it. Somehow with Puck and Finn serenading Rachel and Santana, she became jealous that Sam wasn't singing to her. They had gotten in a huge fight about it and he knew the only way to make it right was to sing to her. But, the problem now was he couldn't find a song that explained to Quinn how much he loved her and how sorry he was; or a song that she would remotely even like. So as a final resort he went to the one person who would know exactly what song to sing; Rachel Berry.

The next day at school was when he approached the small brunette. Fortunately Puck wasn't there so he would actually get the chance to talk to her (because she would be making out with Puck if he was there). He leaned up against the set of lockers just as Rachel shut her locker door. When she looked up, she jumped a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said politely. "I have a question for you."

"Okay, what would this question be Samuel?" she asked turning to walk.

"Well, I need to serenade Quinn in Glee club and I don't know what song to sing to her. Do you have any ideas?" he asked walking up to stand beside the shorter girl.

"Well, I appreciate it very much that you have come to me for this situation, but if I know anything about Quinn, she would hate it if I picked the song that you sing to her. You need to be the one to choose it. Just focus on something that you love about her," Rachel babbled. "For example her eyes, I heard that you told her _Lor Menari_, the first time you two conversed, or her smile, etcetera."

"Oh good idea!" Sam said pulling the shorter girl in a hug. "I have the perfect song! Thank you Rachel!" he said taking off toward the library to look up the sheet music.

Later that day at his house Sam, rehearsed by performing for his little sister Stacey.

"Now before I perform this for you, Stacey, it does have bad words in it so you can't tell mom okay?"

"I promise!" Stacey exclaimed really wanting to hear her older brother sing. She held out her pinky finger and Sam took it in his. They then proceeded to say _pinky promise_ at the same time.

Of course when Sam finished Stacey ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. She had tears in her eyes, and she sat up a little and said "Quinn is going to love it! If she doesn't I'll smack her!"

So the next day at school Sam had it all planed out. The plan was devised into 3 different steps.

**Step 1: Roses.**

Sam didn't know exactly what Quinn's favorite flower was but he knew all girls like roses. Well that's what he thinks. So he went to the nearest florist shop and got two roses. One was going to go into her locker and the other he would give her during glee club. So he woke up that day an hour early. The first thing he did was take a shower, then he got dressed into a boxers, a red, white, and blue plaid flannel shirt with a tank top underneath, a pair of Levis jeans, and his black Chuck Taylors. He took a comb to his hair and brushed it to one side. But he didn't brush it to look like Justin Bieber (Though he could totally where it better than Bieber himself). He then went into Stacey's room and kissed her on the forehead and whispered _thank you_, since she came up with the roses. A small smile broke across her face. Then he got the roses, and brought an apple along for breakfast. After, he hopped into his car and drove to William McKinley High School.

When he parked his car in the parking lot and noticed Santana was here just like he had asked. He wasn't sure that she would show but he was thankful that she did. He got out of his car and walked over to the Latina.

"Okay we gots to hurry with this Trouty Mouth. I have to pick up Quinn and Brittany today." She replied walking toward the school.

"It's Sam, and okay." He replied as they walked into the school. Surprisingly other kids were here at this hour. "Are you sure you know the combination to her locker?"

"Yes, stop questioning my skills."

"Okay, okay." He said putting the hand without the roses in them up in the air as if to say _I surrender._

When they arrived at Quinn's locker Santana quickly turned the lock according to Quinn's combo. Once it opened, Sam was shocked to see that his girlfriend had the picture that he presumed she hated of them on her locker door. It was the picture that Stacey had taken of them when Quinn was over babysitting. She was wearing a white sundress with a blue cardigan, and her hair was falling loosely down her shoulders. She didn't have any make up on and she still looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing a tank top and cargo shorts. He was leaning over and kissing her cheek. Quinn's face was scrunched up because of that but there was a small smile across her lips. The other photo she had of them was one she took herself and they were both smiling at the camera and their cheeks and foreheads were pressed together.

"Okay just put the rose in there froggy lips, we don't have all day to drool."Santana smirked. He did what she said and put the rose in Quinn's locker, hopefully it wouldn't die or anything, he had it in a small vase. Now it was time for phase two.

**Step Two: Notes. **

Sam went around to every single class that Quinn had and gave the teacher a note. He told them specifically to give them to Quinn Fabray when she entered the class.

Once he had done that he went to his locker and got out his stuff for his first few classes. Then he put the other rose in his locker. Sam then, went outside and waited for school to start.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She then quickly got dressed into her Cheerios uniform. She put on a light shade of make up after she brushed her teeth and hair. Right as she finished eating breakfast a car pulled up into her driveway. Normally it would be Sam who picked her up to go to school but they were fighting currently. So today Santana was taking her to school.<p>

When the blonde arrived to school, she noticed Sam sitting in the courtyard. She didn't walk over to him though, they were fighting and she was surely not going to give in first. So she just gazed from afar then turned and continued the route to her locker. She unlocked the small door and was surprised to see a red rose sitting in a vase in her locker. She looked around in the small space to see if a note came with it telling her who it was from but there was none. She just picked up the rose from the vase put it to her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled as she inhaled the scent. It smelt like peppermint. She knew she had smelt that before but she couldn't remember where.

The moment she walked into her first period, Algebra 2, she received a piece of paper from her teacher. She took the folded notebook paper and sat down in her desk. Thankfully, it was toward the back so she unfolded the paper and read it.

_Things I love about you…_

_Number One: Your Eyes. _

_I could get lost in them. You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They're the prettiest shade of green with beautiful flecks of hazel scattered throughout them. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. That is so true, because I can tell what you are thinking by looking into your lovely eyes. I know you probably don't like that too because you will think that it's a sign of vulnerability but for you it's a quality of strength. So please trust me on this. _

Quinn didn't recognize the hand writing and it looked extremely feminine. She figured if it was a guy they got a girl to write it or, Santana was trying to play a trick on her. She really was confused on the whole thing. But regardless of that, the note still made her smile and she was glad that she was toward the back and not many people were around her because she felt tears in her eyes.

She wiped at her eyes, and blinked a couple of times then looked up and started taking notes on the current lesson. The class was halfway over so she tried to pay attention as much as she could.

When the class ended she went to her second period; English III. Knowing this she thought of Sam, she knew this class was always difficult for him because of his dyslexia. Matter of fact Sam had this class next. _Gosh, she missed him so bad_ she thought to herself. As she was waiting outside the class room, she saw Sam talking to Mike. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He had a genuine smile on his face and that infuriated Quinn. _How can he be so happy without me? _she thought.

Turning away Quinn noticed that she could now enter the freezing English classroom. As she walked in Mrs. Tucker pulled her to the side.

"This was given to me by one of your peers. Please read it when class is over." The older woman told her.

Quinn took the same notebook paper from her, as her math teacher had just given her. Of course Quinn wasn't going to read it when class was over. She was going to read it now just like she wanted to and no one was going to tell her otherwise. She went to the send row of tables and took her seat next to Mercedes.

"Hey girl!" The diva said as Quinn sat down.

"Hey Mercedes!" the blonde said smiling. The other girl was about to reply but Mrs. Tucker came in and started teaching, keeping a close eye on Quinn.

Quinn knew she was being watched. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. So as she pulled her notebook from her backpack, she unfolded the note as if it was part of her English assignment. Once she knew that it was okay not to be paying attention because Mrs. Tucker had given out an assignment Quinn read the note.

_Things I love about you…_

_Number Two: Your Smile_

_Quinn, your smile brightens up the whole room; scratch that it brightens up the whole world. I love all the smiles you give out; except for one. That one is the one you give out to everyone when you're upset but you're trying so hard not to let anybody to know. I hate that smile because it kills me that you are upset. For the record, I figured out that smile from the moment I met you, just by looking in your eyes. Anyways, I especially love the smile you keep just for me. I would describe it to you, but that smile to me is indescribable, just like you. _

Quinn's jaw dropped. She had no idea who had the heart to write these kinds of notes; and they were for _her_. It was the same girly hand writing but, Quinn still couldn't think of who would do this. Possibly Sam, but who would he have write it? She still had no idea who it was regardless. When she looked up, from the small piece of paper, she noticed Mrs. Tucker was standing in front of her. But instead of her giving Quinn a glare she had tears in her eyes. Quinn looked up at the teacher with a confused expression, and the elder pointed to her letter and said that is the _most beautiful thing she's ever read_. Quinn just smiled up at Mrs. Tucker then the teacher left.

Mercedes then turned to Quinn and gave her a look that said _what was that about_? Quinn just shrugged and got ready to leave the class.

The moment she was told she could leave, she immediately went to her locker. She unlocked the lock and quickly put her stuff from her first two classes away because there was no homework assignment. Then she rushed over to Sam's locker. He was standing there and she immediately walked straight up to him.

When he noticed her presence he slammed his locker door shut, and leaned against the door.

"Are you doing this?" she said waving the notes in the air.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Sam exclaimed. "Are you giving in first?"

"What? No, I just wanted to know if you were doing this. But you said you didn't so I'm going." Quinn said before turning on her heels and walking to her next class, Chemistry.

In this class, they were doing experiments with different elements on the periodic table. How Mr. Adams, got half of these elements escaped her mind and she really didn't care. Today they were doing something that was a little off topic and Mr. Adams wanted the students to have fun so he took them outside where a row of tables were aligned with _Coca Cola_ bottles standing up equally spaced out.

"Today, we are going to be putting Mentos into soda bottles and whoever's explodes the highest will get a free homework pass that will last until the end of the week they decide to use it. They were still, with their lab partners and Mike was hers.

Once everyone had their safety glasses on, the competition started. Once Mr. Adams yelled _go,_ all the students put the Mentos into the soda bottles and tried to see who's was the highest.

They did this about three times until Mr. Adams, had finally announced the winner.

"The pair with the highest explosion was Kurt and Mercedes!" Quinn didn't really care who won she was just curious about the notes. She was still wondering who wrote them because Sam said he had no idea what she was talking about. Unless he lied, but Quinn doesn't think he would lie to her. When all the students started heading back into the classroom, Mr. Adams pulled her to the side.

"This is for you."

Quinn took the paper identical to the other two notes and opened it up. Since it was the end up class, she figured Mr. Adams wouldn't care if she read it now.

_Things I love about you…_

_Number Three: Your Hair_

_Have you ever touched real silk? That's what your hair reminds me of. It's so soft and smooth I love touching it. Okay, that sounds weird but still it's true. I know you are supposed to wear your hair up for cheerleading, but I prefer it down. The way it falls down your shoulders just makes you look stunning. Every time I see you I think to myself could she look any more beautiful? And every time you wear your hair down that question is answered. You look more beautiful. But still you look beautiful with your hair up or down, long or short. _

Quinn absentmindedly ran her hand over her hair. She smiled again when she finished reading the note. Now more than ever she wanted to know who this was. She kept thinking it was Sam. It has to be because no one else would do that for her. But then Sam did say that he didn't know what she was talking about, but he never denied anything. This racked Quinn's brain so she just took the three pieces of paper and stuck them inside her backpack so they wouldn't get ruined.

She was now super anxious to get to her next class because she figured she would get another note in her next class period. With that she walked down the hall and to the left to the American History classroom. She knew exactly what they would be doing, watching videos. They had covered almost all of the stuff and now the teacher was taking a vacation so they had a substitute; which meant that they had to watch videos.

Quinn took a seat at the back of the class and right before she sat down Ms. Holiday called her to the front.

"Quinn, come here for a second."

"Yes, Ms. Holiday?" the blonde answered.

"A person left this for you this morning. You can read it whenever, because I know these videos are boring." Ms. Holiday said smiling.

"Thank you." Quinn said before returning to her seat.

Knowing what Ms. Holiday said was true she unfolded the piece of paper like she had done with the other three and read the note.

_Things I love about you_

_Number Four: Your voice_

_My favorite sound is your voice. Whether you are talking or singing, I love to listen to your voice. It is like music to my ears. And you won't believe this, but in my opinion, your voice is better than the one and only Rachel Berry's. And that should be taken into consideration because I do like Rachel's voice a little. Don't tell anyone that, especially Santana because she'll kill me. But yes your voice is the best thing I have ever heard. And no matter how conceited this sounds, your voice goes perfect with mine, not Finn or any other guy in this whole entire school. Your voice sounds best with mine. _

Whoever was writing these letters were taking Quinn's breath away each time she read one of them. They were right about her not agreeing with them about her voice being better than Rachel's. As much as she wanted to believe it, Quinn didn't really think that anyone's voice could be better than Rachel Berry's. But still, she appreciated the fact that whoever this person was thought so. She also figured out that this person was most likely in Glee. She was still thinking it was Sam. Because Puck would definitely not think of something like this and he was with Rachel. Then everyone else had a girlfriend.

For the last fifteen minutes of class Quinn had to listen to the videos but she just zoned out. Once she was excused from the class, Quinn went to her locker and exchanged the stuff in her backpack for the things for her last three classes. But for now she was off to lunch.

She sat at the table with Brittany and Santana. Before anyone else could even remotely start another conversation Quinn asked the other two cheerleaders a question.

"Do you know anyone who would write these?" Quinn said showing them her notes. Both girls looked at them. Brittany's face had a huge smile upon it while Santana looked at them with disgust.

"This is sickening whoever wrote these are seriously whipped!" she exclaimed handing back the notes.

"I think they were cute, whoever wrote them obviously really cares about you Q." Brittany said. Santana had an expression on her face that she knew what was going on, but it disappeared right as Quinn looked at her.

"Never mind then, I have been getting them in every class, I think whoever is writing them is in Glee. I think its Sam but I'm not sure because we're fighting right now."

"You know what fighting leads to right?" Santana said leaning over the table. "Hot make up sex!"

"Hell no! Santana, I'm remaining celibate until I get married."

"Suit yourself blondie." She said. Then they all headed to their next class. Quinn had Spanish with Mr. Schue.

As soon as she walked into class, Mr. Schue handed her the note. He didn't say anything; he just gave it to her when she walked into the class. Since it would be a few minutes until the rest of the class arrived Quinn sat down and opened the letter.

_Things I love about you…_

_Number Five: Your Personality_

_I love how you are independent. I love how you are headstrong. How you always go after what you want and you won't stop until you get it. I love that you are stubborn, but sometimes that's annoying because it causes a lot of fights. I love how you can talk to someone for endless hours and tell them how to fix their problems or how you will just be there for them and listen. I like how even though you don't like Rachel you still agreed to do her original song idea whether you had ulterior motives or not. But I don't like how you let the past haunt you. I know you don't like talking about __**her**__ but trust me when I say you did the right thing for her. You weren't capable at the time to be there for her like you should be. I don't like to see you tear yourself up or be unhappy. It breaks my heart to see you in any kind of pain. But I will always try to make you happy._

Quinn couldn't see why someone would like her personality. She acted like a major bitch to basically everyone. Except for Sam, well right now she was by not giving in first, but still. She liked the note anyhow so she just put it with the rest of the notes and learned how to conjugate another verb in Spanish.

When she left the classroom, Quinn just went to her sixth period which was her elective. She just put down art in the beginning of the year because she knew the teacher didn't assign anything. So the majority of the class she would text Sam. Today she wouldn't be doing that though because she was not giving in first. Just like every other class she walked in and took her seat. Luckily to avoid any conversation with her teacher, Quinn noticed the note was already on her desk. So once she sat down, she opened it.

_Things I love about you…_

_Number Six: Your Lips _

_I love your lips. I love the way you bite your lip when you get nervous or you are embarrassed or baffled. But I especially the way they move against mine. When I kiss you I feel fireworks. But maybe it's more than that. When I kiss you it's like I go into a whole other world because there it's just you and me. And that's more than I could ask for because I would love to kiss you every day for forever. Though I haven't felt this in a while…you know why and if you don't at this moment you'll know soon. _

Quinn reached up and touched her lips. She smiled, knowing that this had to be Sam. She was still a little unsure, but like the person said she would find out soon and she prayed to God that it was Sam. She didn't want it to be anyone else.

She still resisted the urge to text him and just paid attention to everyone else in the class. She eventually pulled out the rest of the notes and read them over and over until she had to leave class.

* * *

><p>Sam had been waiting for this class all day. He dreaded the fact that it was the last class of his day because he wanted it to be the first. He didn't like for the fact that he didn't get to talk to Quinn all day except for that encounter at his locker. He missed her so bad, and to make time fly by he chatted with the other Glee guys about football.<p>

After his sixth period ended he went to his locker, and pulled the rose out of his vase and made sure the final note to Quinn was in his pocket. Then he headed off to Glee to complete the last step.

**Step Three: Singing.**

When he arrived to the choir room, he placed the rose in the chair Quinn sat down in everyday. Then he went to the top row and waited for everyone else including Mr. Schue to arrive. Quinn was the last person to arrive. Sam noticed that when she saw the rose in her chair she ran up to it and inhaled the scent. Once he saw that he got even more anxious to get up in front of the class. Sam raised his hand and Mr. Schue gave him permission to go to the front.

"Okay so I have a song to perform today as an apology but I would like to start off by reading this." Sam said while pulling the note from his pocket and unfolding it.

"_Things I love about you…" _he read out loud looking at Quinn while her face dawned with realization._ "Number Seven: Your hands." _He read and she looked happy but confused.

"_I love your hands for two main reasons. The first reason is because on your right hand your wear my ring. The ring I offered you in the astronomy room, and you didn't accept until after Finn and Kurt's parents' wedding; the ring that you used a nail file to steal out of my locker. You will never know how much it means to me that you actually wear that. The other reason why I love your hands is because how they feel against my skin. I love the way you hands caress my face when I kiss you. I love the way it fits perfectly with mine when our fingers are intertwined. That's why I love your hands." _Sam read the rest of the note out loud as Quinn just stared at him. Once he finished he gave the note the Quinn and then walked over to the piano.

No one knew that he could play the piano except for his family. The only instrument he had ever played in school was guitar. He sat down and winked at Quinn before he started playing the opening notes to the song.

_On the days I can't see your eyes,  
>I don't even want to, open mine.<br>On the days I can't see your smile,  
>Well, I'd rather sit, wait the while.<br>For the days I know you'll be near,  
>'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.<br>See the days I can hear you voice,  
>I'm left without a choice.<em>

Sam sung the first verse and Quinn and the rest of the girls were swooning. His fingers glided across the keys easily because he had practiced it so much. He could tell Quinn liked it so that made him smile. This verse was extremely true because he loved her eyes, and smile; and he doesn't like when he can't spend the day with her. That is what had been happening lately because of this stupid fight.

_'Cause I get weak in my knees,  
>Fall head over heels baby,<br>And every other cheesy cliché.  
>Yes, I'm swept off my feet,<br>Oh, my heart skips a beat.  
>But there's really only one thing to say:<em>

_God damn you're beautiful to me,_  
><em>You're everything, yeah, that's beautiful.<em>  
><em>Yes, to me, ohhh.<em>

By the time Sam had finished the chorus everyone was swaying back and forth. All the guys had their arms around their girlfriend; even the new guy who was now dating Mercedes. He noticed that Quinn was wearing the smile that she reserved only for him. He also noticed that she was twisting the promise ring on her finger and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

_I can't find the words to explain,  
>Just how much you got me going insane.<br>When you speak to me sometimes we fight,  
>Oh, I stutter my words I say never mind.<br>'Cause even when you just walk by,  
>Well, I look around to seem occupied.<br>'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,  
>Yeah, all of these feelings inside.<em>

Quinn was definitely trying her best not to cry now and Sam could tell. Her eyes looked extremely glossy, and he knew Quinn would never cry in public. This verse was true, because she does have him going insane about ninety five percent of the time and lately he had to seem occupied so she wouldn't catch on to his plan. He looked over at her while he played a few more notes before he finished the rest of the song.

_'Cause I get weak in my knees,  
>Fall head over heels baby,<br>And every other cheesy cliché.  
>Oh, I'm swept off my feet,<br>Oh, my heart skips a beat.  
>But there's really only one thing to say:<em>

_God damn you're beautiful to me, ohhh_  
><em>Your everything, yeah, that's beautiful<em>  
><em>Yes to me, ohhh<em>  
><em>Yes to me, ohhh<em>

_Yeah your beautiful..._  
><em>Yeah your beautiful...<em>  
><em>God damn, you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>To me,<em>  
><em>To me.<em>

Once he finished singing, Sam played the last instrumental part of the song and got up. All the girls were crying except for Quinn because she was still holding back her tears. She got up and about tackled him to the ground much like how Stacey did. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear "Apology accepted, and you smell like peppermint." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "That's what I smelt when I put the rose to my nose; peppermint."

"Oh okay." He replied leaning in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Who wrote the letters?" she asked.

"I had Stacey write them for me, that way you wouldn't know it was me plus she wouldn't mess it up."

"Well they were beautiful. I loved them." She said resting her forehead against his. "I love you." She whispered just for him to hear.

He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. _Gosh how he had missed this _he thought. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She brought her hands up and caressed his face before tangling them into her hair. He grazed his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. She gladly gave it to him. Like Sam had said in his letters when he kissed her, he entered a whole other world. That was until the rest of the Glee club coughed and they broke apart. He whispered _I love you_ against her lips before he took her hand in his and walked back over to the chairs.

**Umm, I hope you like it. I don't own Glee or the song God Damn You're Beautiful by Chester See. I will have one more one shot of Fabrevans coming soon! Please Review? **

**~Kayla(:**


End file.
